fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Justice Power
Power of Justice (正義のパワー Seigi no pawā) is the first character song of Eri Asuka, sung by Koshizuno Ami Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kono yo no aku wo korashimeru wa Atsuku moeru seigi no pawā de Kowai mono nante nanimo nai Minna iru egao ga aru dakara tsuyoku nareru Mō daremo hitori janai Kokoro hitotsu ni shite Jibun no koto wo tokidoki kirai ni nattari suru yo Demo ne min'na ga waratte mukaete kureru kara Daijina toki wa itsudemo mawari ni ite kureru kara Tokidoki wa amaechau yo yurushite kureru yo ne Jibun gatte ni itsumo shichau to Kōkai bakari itsumo shichau yo Demo itsumo no yō ni warau to Taisetsuna tomodachi mo egao wo kureru Watashi wa hogo suru tame ni Watashi ni totte jūyōna koto Kore wa watashi no yūjin ya kazoku Watashi no naka, moemasu Hi no ishi Kono yo no aku wo korashimeru wa Atsuku moeru seigi no pawā de Kowai mono nante nanimo nai Min'na no egao o mamoru Taiyōkō nado no akarui sa rete iru koto Sore wa haru ni hana no yō ni saite i Issho ni ite mo tokidoki kenka ni nattari suru yo Sore wa honto no kimochi wo iete iru kara da yo Komatta toki wa itsudemo anata no soba ni iru kara Watashi wa riyū watashi no gēmu de sutoresugatamatteiru baai demo Anata wa itsumo itte watashi o ochitsuka se "Sore wa tada no gēmuda, ochitsuke" Watashitachi ga tatakau toki, watashi wa anata to issho ni nai tari baai demo Wareware wa ryōhō no tsuneni jōkyō de waratte owari Soshite, subete ga kurai baai (Ochitsuite) Watashi wa heisei o tamotsu koto ga deki (Kurai basho demo, watashitachi wa kokodesu) Gekkō wa watashitachi ni kagayakimasu Watashi no naka, moemasu Hi no ishi Kono yo no aku wo korashimeru wa Atsuku moeru seigi no pawā de Kowai mono nante nanimo nai Min'na no egao o mamoru Taiyōkō nado no akarui sa rete iru koto Sore wa haru ni hana no yō ni saite i |-|English= I’ll punish the evils of this world With my hot burning powers of justice There is nothing I’m afraid of There is a smile so I'll become stronger No one is alone any more I have a one in my heart There are times I'm starting to hate myself But you know everyone is smiling towards me Important times are always turning around for me anyway Sometimes you could gracefully forgive right When you become selfish as usual You will always regret it like a fool But if you always smile like usual Your precious friends will also smile I live to protect Important things for me This are:My friends and family Burning, inside of me The will of fire I’ll punish the evils of this world With my hot burning powers of justice There is nothing I’m afraid of Protecting the smiles of all That are bright as the sunlight That are blooming like flowers in spring Even if we are together we sometimes might quarrel Those are the true feelings we want to say In times of trouble I'm always right besides you Even when I'm stressed out because of my games You always calms me saying "Calm down, it's just a game" Even when I cry with you or when we fight We both always end up laughing at the situation And when all is dark (Stay calm) I can stay calm (even in the dark we are right here) The moonlight will shine on us Burning, inside of me The will of fire I’ll punish the evils of this world With my hot burning powers of justice There is nothing I’m afraid of Protecting the smiles of all That are bright as the sunlight That are blooming like flowers in spring. Trivia *This song contains Kouda Mariko, Kitamura Eri and Kanemoto Hisako chorus. **Kouda Mariko, Kitamura Eri and Kanemoto Hisako are the Momoko Yoshida, Ayame Hayato and Ki Kaminari voice actors. Videos Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa